Ghetsis and Sasuke
by iPokemon88
Summary: Sasuke was fighting, then...
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

GHETSIS AND SASUKE: RISE TO EVIL

[A lot of credit goes to KaitanAtreides. Thanks!]

A heavy smash, directed on Sasuke's stomach, sent him flying to the wall of the abandoned building. Blood dripped out of his myriad wounds. The thick, red liquid stained the sodden ground beneath him. Smirking despite his pain, he taunted, "Is that all you've got?"

"What did you say?!" Naruto screamed, anger pounding in his eyes, beginning to bleed red with anger. Withdrawing a kunai with an explosive tag attached, he flung it at Sasuke's forehead, whose eyes widened in surprise. An explosion, some blood, and Sasuke was driven into the ground, a small crater forming from Naruto's rage-filled Rasengan. Sasuke hacked up blood from the furious impact. The recoil from the blast forced him back into the dusty ground.

Sasuke pushed himself up onto one knee, panting. His eyes met Naruto's. They were in relentless contrast, between calmness, anger and mercy, like black and white, or hot and cold. They had been fighting for so long that Sasuke has lost track. In a world of lightning-fast assassination, unused to drawn-out battles, only their inhuman endurance kept them going. But even that had its limits.

Sasuke's fast reactive mind met with a conclusion, and in his daze, tried to ready himself. He was, unfortunately, too late.

"Yaaah!..."

A fearsome crack, more blood, and Sasuke was hammered into the ground again.

He staggered, and pushed himself up, pulling himself together. Sasuke's body was littered with innumerable small wounds, and he could barely stand. Flicking his bloody hair out his eyes, he refused to give an inch to Naruto, to show any sign of weakness, for he will suffer immediate death if he did. The only noise, other than the serene woods, was the fast drip-drip-drip of blood. The Uchiha's blood. He looked like a sight out of a war, gorier than the results of a meat grinder, but against that, he is still standing and smirking. He readied himself. At this moment, raging due to Sasuke's taunt and his childish and aggressive nature, Naruto gave a wordless scream of anger and formed another massive Rasengan, fluctuating as his control slipped. A blinding flash, a yellow thunderbolt of thread running past him, and Sasuke felt himself flying, tumbling down the path. He couldn't feel any pain; he was thankful for that. Then he hit the water with an audible, yet explosive slap. A heavy pressure enfolded him like a massive weight on his chest, as he sank deeper and deeper, his body shutting down. He descended slowly, falling unconscious, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Soon, he had fallen into complete darkness, and his eyes closed with a cold finality.

There, he touched the barren floor. The ocean depth. He lay there, like a corpse.

A gasp woke him up, and made Sasuke conscious of the throbbing pain throughout his body. His agonized yells continued until his throat was raw and he was finally able to look around himself.

He found himself afloat on the ocean, wandering to nowhere.

"What the hell, where am I?" He questioned himself hoarsely, as if asking the sky.

He looked around, and found himself floating on a raft. Just three pieces of wood tied together. He had wondered how long did he black out for, how far did he drift away from his town.

Out of his blanketed, white mind, nothing came.

Who made the raft? He asked himself. Who saved me? Who found me? Who…

"Wait…"

Somewhere in the distance, he made out, a red-roofed building, beside a blue-roofed one. People were walking everywhere, some with mystical creatures walking or running with them. He had wondered, those creatures come in shapes and sizes…not possible to a ninja's eye, isn't it?

In the distance, a plane flew. Most probably a PBY Catalina. He looked into the air. Again, he could not believe it. What is the thing that has wide wings but can fly? Only birds do, right?

"I found land…"

He had set his dreary eyes upon Aspertia City, a town of seclusion.

He once more closed his weary eyes to sleep, and therefore missed when his prone body washed up on the shore, his blood-stained hair moving in and out with the tide. A Wingull chirped in a far end of the beach.

In that way Sasuke first came to Unova.


	2. Chapter 2: Unova

GHETSIS AND SASUKE: CHAPTER II

Soon, after a long time, Sasuke's eyes gave way; he woke up. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, for he was too tired from the onslaught. Other than the impression of color, he couldn't fathom what was he looking at. He closed his eyes, and opened them again.

The world was a complete blur. He couldn't see anything, other than the shades of colour.

"My eyes…"

Gradually, like an old camera trying to focus, the world came into view. He was in a small room, with a machine beside him. He was looking at the ceiling. It was blindingly white.

He was sleeping on a bed, with the sheets up to his neck.

"Where am I…?"Sasuke, in his semi-consciousness, asked himself, his slurred language sounding like English. He pushed himself up, forcing every muscle on his hand to support him. He sat on his bed, looking around. He was in what seemed like a house, no, a Pokemon Centre.

He looked around. There was reddened walls, crimson red. It looked like someone took the time to paint it. But, he did not care. He pushed the blanket away, and staggered to the door, ignoring Nurse Joy's rushed protests. He stumbled to the edge of his room and looked down the hallway, his vantage point offering him a lucky view through the main room and glass doors.

On the gravelly path in front of the Centre, people of all sorts of life walked past. Some hurried in with their Pokeballs, gave it to the Nurse, then in a flash, hurried out. Hm, those balls seem like an unknown contraption, Sasuke mulled over it. A teenager in his 20s strolled along the path with a Jirachi on his shoulder. Then there were two children facing off outside, looking as if they were about to battle. However, neither seemed equipped for physical conflict. Sasuke was content and fascinated to observe this. He did not know what kind of place he was in. They quite possibly did not battle in the ways he knew.

"Arcanine, I choose you!"

A flash of bright light, and a powerfully striped dog materialized, proud and haughty. It barked, facing another opponent. Even though Sasuke knew nothing of these creatures, he could understand it was somehow aligned with the fire element; however, the creature opposite, some sort of blue monkey, was aligned with Water. It was a foolhardy decision as he was pitting his Fire Release creature against a Water Release creature, a fair disadvantage. "Argh, yeah? Panpour, Water Gun!" So the Water Release creature was called a Panpour...

A flow of cold water crashed on Arcanine. It howled in anger, and burned brightly, trying to evaporate the water on its fiery back. Growling in anger, and determined to defeat the Panpour, it breathed out flames, which upon impact exploded with the star-shaped impact of Fire Blast. Sasuke was shocked, and also intrigued; these creatures seemed to have a better affinity to these 'ninjutsu' techniques than his own countrymen. The Arcanine was half his size, yet used powerful, well-executed fire attacks with no preparation or prompting. Sasuke, reviewing the events in his mind, was impressed with the perfect form of the attack, built into a perfectly symmetrical shape. Made out of fire, no less. To create such fire seallessly would be beyond his capabilities.. Knowing Nurse Joy was behind him, without turning, he folded his arms and demanded her to explain.

She said softly,"Ah, you don't know? I'll explain."

"You are in a land called Unova."

"Where's Unova? Here?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, here. You were found on the shore of Aspertia Beach. You looked sickly, so I healed you."

"Hn." Sasuke made a noncommittal grunt, careful not to reveal how little he knew of his location. After all, he landed in Unova after a mishap with Naruto. Grudgingly, he thanked the woman, who brushed it off as her duty and no trouble at all.

Just then, Nate came in, huffing and puffing, cuddling his Snivy in his arms. "You are gonna be alright...hold on..."

Sasuke looked aghast. Firstly, a dog spewing fire, then a 'dead' plant creature? A Wood Release affinity of some sort? His mind was a complete blur.

"Nate, what's wrong?" the Nurse asked.

"It's Snivy, she knocked out..."

"Come, let me heal her."

Sasuke watched attentively as Nurse Joy placed Snivy on a machine. A bright glow enveloped her, and suddenly, she sprang up, and unknowingly, unleashed a Vine Whip, hitting Sasuke over and over. "Bad Pokemon! Bad bad BAD!"

"Stop!" Nate shouted, resisting Snivy's painful whips on Sasuke. Lines of the Vine Whip began to surface on Sasuke.

"No! Bad!" Snivy screamed, while trying to break free. "He is bad Pokemon! Bad bad bad!"

"No, he is not a Pokemon!" Hearing Nate's pitiful cries to stop, Snivy withdrew her grassy whip, and muttered an inaudible "Sorry..."

"Ahh...The pain," Sasuke held on, his inhuman endurance straining. His cries for help were drowned by the soothing scent of Snivy's Sweet Scent. Nate apologised, then asked,"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I'd hope not." Sasuke muttered.

"My name is Nate. Welcome to Unova, and the world of Pokemon!"

"So this place is Unova." he finally understood,"And the things I saw outside were Pokemon?"

"Yes. Let me show you around."

Snivy jumped on Nate's shoulder, and hurriedly replied, in the shadow of Nate turning around,"Come on!"

Sasuke followed Nate to the door, and led him into the blinding sunset.

* * *

[TRANSMISSION START]

Sasuke, listen to me…

I am Arceus, Goddess of all creation.

You are here by chance, it seems.

But it is not by that.

You are here to help the Pokemon.

I forsee from my advisor, Celebi, that something terrible is going to happen to this world.

You are the chosen one. With your ninjutsu skills, and your friends, your Pokemon, help me save the world.

I had an unfortunate fight with an enemy of mine, Regigigas. He challenged that I was not fit for the title as "Goddess of all creation".

He tired me, although I am victorious.

Help me. I bestow you with this request.

[TRANSMISSION END]


End file.
